<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the War by starrsnmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631900">After the War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrsnmoon/pseuds/starrsnmoon'>starrsnmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Second War with Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrsnmoon/pseuds/starrsnmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, the trio goes back to Hogwarts to continue their studies. But Harry can't seem to get a certain boy out of his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stared at the beautiful blonde across the room. These few months he can't seem to get a certain boy out of his head. He was sure he never felt anything like that about him before the war ended. He recognized this feeling- it's similar to what he felt for Ginny before they broke up. But it can't be. Can it?</p><p>His thoughts broke when Ron nudged his side and whispered, "Still don't get why you have a crush on him."</p><p>"I do not have a crush on him," Harry insisted stubbornly. "He's just- I mean, you can't deny that he's beautiful, look at his sleek blonde hair - it's gorgeous. And he's definitely changed after the war ended. I'm seeing the kinder side to him, and he's much more mature too, and-"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I get it," Ron grumbled. "Just never thought it'd be the ferret boy who captured your heart."</p><p>"I've told you, I do not have a-" Harry stopped short when the professor glared at him and Ron both before continuing the lesson. </p><p>Harry found his eyes yet again drifting across the room to where a blonde sat, silently focusing on whatever the professor was saying. Harry knew that things had not be going to well for Malfoy and his family after the war and that knowledge saddened Harry a little. </p><p>Quite suddenly, Malfoy jerked his head up and his silver grey eyes fell upon Harry's green ones. Harry immediately turned away and pretended to write something the professor had said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Yet he could see from the corner of his eye Malfoy looking at him suspiciously. </p><p>-- </p><p>Days passed slowly and Harry found himself frequently thinking about Malfoy. Ron and Hermione kept saying that he definitely has a huge crush on Malfoy but it couldn't be. Since when did he like boys? </p><p>As he walked through the busy corridor with Ron and Hermione towards Potions class, Harry no doubt caught sight of Malfoy looking lonely and friendless. A wave of sympathy and sadness washed over Harry as he walked towards the blonde boy, leaving Ron and Hermione raising their eyebrows.</p><p>"Um hi," Harry said nervously and started to regret it. Oh, why in Salazar's name did he made the decision to talk to his nemesis?</p><p>Malfoy looked up, his mouth curled into a cold sneer. "Potter."</p><p>Harry was taken aback, but was careful not to show it. "So... How are you doing?"</p><p>Malfoy's sneer slowly disappeared, replaced by a look of faint disbelief. "Why do you even care?" Malfoy said quietly before stalking off, oblivious to the hurt on Harry's face.</p><p>That didn't stop him from staring at Malfoy, however. He was also finally convinced by his two best friends that he liked Malfoy, which was a fact that Harry tried with little effort to avoid. Harry couldn't help but always look towards the Slytherin table whenever he was in the Great Hall, his eyes falling over and over again on the blonde boy sitting further away from the rest of his housemates looking so pitiable.</p><p>Harry's heart ached to see Malfoy in this manner, being treated like a nobody by many in the school, being drowned in a pool of loneliness, regret and guilt. Harry considered going over, but almost immediately deciding against it. He thought that going over would only bring Malfoy more humiliation as Harry had also helped to testify for Malfoy before. </p><p>Like many other times, Malfoy seemed to sense someone looking at him and he slowly brought his head up, locking eyes with the now familiar green eyes that kept looking at him. Harry snapped his head towards Ron and Hermione, pretending to be talking to them while moving his lips soundlessly, unknowingly mouthing the words: his eyes are fucking beautiful. </p><p>-- </p><p>It was free period for him, Ron and Hermione but his two friends were off somewhere. Snogging, perhaps. Harry slumped into a couch in front of the fireplace, thinking about how his godfather Sirius used to speak to him through this same fireplace. If only he was still here and he could get advice from him...</p><p>"Hi, Harry," a dreamy voice came from beside him as he felt the couch sink lower. </p><p>"Hi, Luna. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Oh, I came here to see Ginny -- she's so lovely -- and was about to leave when I saw you sitting here with a far away expression on your face. What are you thinking about?"</p><p>"Sirius," Harry mumbled. </p><p>"That's not the only thing occupying your mind, is it?" Luna smiled at no one in particular.</p><p>Harry shook his head, and before he knew it, started rambling to Luna about a Slytherin boy. Luna smiled and nodded her head, providing a listening ear for Harry while he talked. He liked Luna's presence and felt that he could share things with her. It reminded him of when he used to talk with Sirius.</p><p>"Thanks. You know- for staying with me," Harry eventually said.</p><p>"It's nothing. You should consider asking Draco out, you know?" Luna said once again dreamily. "Oh look, there's Ginny!" Harry watched as Luna happily skipped towards a surprised Ginny while Harry continued to stare at the fireplace, thinking about his late godfather and Luna's suggestion.</p><p>-- ∆ -- </p><p>Harry lay awake in his bed. He could hear the louder snores coming from Ron's bed and the softer ones from Dean and Seamus across the room. Finally Harry got up and decided to take a walk. This was not his first sleepless night and most of the time he found himself lying awake thinking about Malfoy.</p><p>Hogwarts at night was eerily quiet, Harry can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen even though Voldemort was already dead and most death eaters were already captured by Aurors. He made his way to the Astronomy tower where he felt comfort and solace. </p><p>Why couldn't he just get over Malfoy? It's more than obvious they were not going to be more than friends. Hell, they were never even friends to begin with. Harry felt he should not fool himself with the mirage that there's a possibility for Malfoy to even like him. </p><p>Harry let out a deep sigh and raised his head towards the night sky. The Sirius star was shining as brightly as ever. How Harry wished Sirius -- or Remus -- were alive so Harry could talk to them about Malfoy, seeing as his godfather and Remus were in love with each other.</p><p>Harry leaned against the railing, letting his eyes close when he heart soft padded footsteps very near him. The pair of silver eyes illuminating the dark was unmistakable.</p><p>"Malfoy," Harry jumped up, surprised, before sitting back down, embarrassed.</p><p>"Potter," the boy nodded his head slightly to acknowledge the presence of Harry. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same question," Harry stared at Malfoy, taking this chance to memorise every inch of that beautiful face.</p><p>"Doesn't change the fact that I asked you first."</p><p>Harry remained quiet and still for a moment -- he was not sure why -- before saying, "I couldn't sleep. You?"</p><p>"Same reason as well." Malfoy stood awkwardly. He obviously did not expect that there would be someone else at the Astronomy tower. </p><p>"You can sit, you know? You don't need to stand," Harry gestured to the many vacant spots. "Just pretend I'm not here. If my presence bothers you too much I can just go to the Black Lake." Harry said the last part a little more slowly.</p><p>Malfoy didn't say anything. He just hesitantly sat down a little away from Harry, which Harry took as that his presence did not affect the Slytherin. They were both quiet, enjoying the serenity the Astronomy Tower provides, before Malfoy broke the silence, startling Harry.</p><p>"Why do you choose here?"</p><p>"It reminds me of Sirius, and Remus. I have heard that when they were younger, they used to come here." Harry shrugged. "I can see his star as well."</p><p>"I'm sorry about your godfather, and Remus," Malfoy mumbled softly, loud enough for Harry to hear. "I know that they... They meant a lot to you."</p><p>Harry shrugged it off. "It's fine. Sirius once said the ones that love us never really leave us. I know they will always be with me, and I know that now my mom, dad, Sirius and Remus are all reunited and that makes me happy." Harry paused, then muttered quite inaudibly, "Although I would love if they could provide me with some advice on boys."</p><p>There was another silence, but Harry somehow knew Malfoy was thinking about saying something, so he kept quiet. He wasn't wrong.</p><p>"And I'm also sorry about being rude. That day."</p><p>"Oh. 's no problem." Fuck his heart. It was beating so quickly. Harry slowly lowered himself so that he's lying on the floor and staring into the night sky. He softly hummed a tune before he turned to see that Malfoy had laid down as well. The boy had closed his eyes.</p><p>Harry's breath stopped short as he looked at the sleeping figure of Malfoy. He looked so beautiful when asleep, so calm, so peaceful, free of all the negative feelings and thoughts that goes through his mind every day. </p><p>Malfoy rolled into his side so that he was facing Harry, his eyelashes fluttering open. Harry turned his back to Malfoy hurriedly but he knew that Malfoy had saw him staring, like many many many other times. Harry's face turned red as he heard a very soft and light chuckle from behind him. It could just be the most beautiful thing Harry had ever heard.</p><p>A cold hand made contact with his wrist as Harry let out a squeak. What the fuck? Since when was Malfoy so near to him? Malfoy pulled Harry's wrist slowly until Harry was facing him, his face red as tomato. Harry avoided eye contact, settling to staring at the little space in between them instead. </p><p>"Why d'you keep staring?"</p><p>Harry could feel his heart beating dangerously fast at being so close to Malfoy. "W- Wha- what?" Harry stammered, face hot.</p><p>"I asked, why do you keep staring at me?" Malfoy said simply, no trace of any expression on his face, although there seemed to be a slight hint of amusement...</p><p>"I- I don't. What are you talking about?</p><p>Malfoy let go of his wrist, but kept his eye on Harry's, and Harry missed the cold touch almost instantly. "Why bother lying? You know that I catch you staring. For how long now? Two weeks? Three? I'm not blind, Potter."</p><p>Harry kept quiet, not correcting Malfoy's mistake of only a few weeks. He felt as if Malfoy could read him just by looking him in the eye and it made Harry-</p><p>"Nervous, Potter?" Malfoy whispered.</p><p>Harry blinked, the lie slipped out easily, "No."</p><p>As much as Harry wanted to stare at those lovely silver eyes, Harry lay on his back focusing on the Sirius star instead. </p><p>"Why?" Malfoy asked suddenly.</p><p>"Why what?"</p><p>"Why me?" </p><p>"I never said anything about you."</p><p>"You know what I mean, Potter."</p><p>"No, I do not."</p><p>"It's so obvious."</p><p>Harry initially planned to stay quiet, dismissing Malfoy's annoyingly accurate assumptions, but he suddenly blurted out, "Why not you?"</p><p>"There are so many better people out there and you go for me. I can't see why. I was horrible to you, Weasely and Granger and I'm deeply sorry for that. I was a death eater, and you are the golden boy, the saviour of the wizarding world, The Boy Who Lived."</p><p>With James Potter's blood inside him, Harry automatically listed out all the things he loved liked about Malfoy, saying them carefully and slowly so that he was sure Malfoy absorbed in every word. After he said everything, he seemed to realise what he had just said and was glowing with embarrassment.</p><p>"Sorry. I- I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry if it has made you uncomfortable.</p><p>"I think it's quite sweet. What you think of me," Malfoy said softly.</p><p>Warm lips pressed against his. Harry's eyes widened but quickly melted into the kiss. </p><p>"Well. That was good. Unexpected, but good." Harry said after they broke.</p><p>Malfoy looked away, mumbling, "Been waiting for a while now."</p><p>Harry pushed himself off the ground. He had the impression it was longer than 'a while', which made him happy, but commented nothing on that. "So, Draco, would you be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Draco looked at him. "I still think you should choose someone better. What would everyone think if they saw you with a death eater like me?"</p><p>"The war's over anyways, and you had no choice and you're no longer a death eater. Who cares what they think? You're still Draco Malfoy, the boy I lo- like." </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry flushed. "You're cute when you're nervous. Did you know that, Harry?" Draco commented.</p><p>"Shut up," Harry said, blushing, without a single malice in his voice. "You still haven't answered my question."</p><p>"Alright, then," Draco said, laying his head on Harry's lap.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. I don't see why not, considering I like you too." Harry leaned down and the two shared another kiss with Harry smiling against Draco's lips. When they pulled away, green eyes looked into silver ones and silver eyes looked into green ones, both pair of eyes twinkling with excitement and happiness. Harry honestly had never seen such joy in Draco before.</p><p>Draco reached up and entwined his fingers with Harry's while Harry pulled Draco up so that Draco lay in the v-shape of Harry's legs. Draco brought their entwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Harry's hand.</p><p>"I can't believe that this day actually happened," Draco murmured.</p><p>"Neither can I," Harry replied softly, playing with Draco's hair. </p><p>That somehow reminded Harry of how Sirius used to describe his time with Remus on the Astronomy tower, stargazing and just simply enjoying their time together. Harry looked at Draco, a small smile playing on his lips. He imagined Sirius and Remus looking down proudly at him. Harry turned his attention back at the Sirius star and he could have sworn that he never saw it glow brighter than at that very moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>